Desperate For You
by Stardust Lily
Summary: Shinji can't help but feel turned on by Kaworu's growing desperation. Omorashi warning.
_Why do I have to be so weird?_

Shinji Ikari tried his best to keep his gaze firmly locked on the linoleum floor as he sat on a bench in NERV's locker room, but found the task increasingly difficult as his friend sat squirming next to him. A freak accident had left the plumbing in the facility currently unavailable for use. They had been given the option to head home early but Shinji decided he'd rather get the tests over with. What's a few hours? Kaworu hadn't minded either, though Shinji had to imagine he currently had regrets. He sat, fists clenched, crossing and uncrossing his legs, waiting for Shinji to finish pulling on his shoes so they could await their results and head home. Shinji couldn't help but feel uncomfortably hot as he witnessed Kaworu's unfortunate predicament. Seeing someone as calm and cool as Nagisa slowly growing desperate for relief was without exaggeration one of the hottest things he could imagine. He hardly liked to admit to himself that he had a fetish for this sort of thing, but it was becoming impossible to ignore as with every passing minute Kaworu became more twitchy. He finished with his shoes and stood.

"I guess we should get going then?" He mumbled. "The results should be ready."

Kaworu nodded and stood, "I certainly hope so."

"Are you going to be alright? I mean…you shouldn't strain yourself. I can tell Misato-san you had to leave early," Shinji couldn't help but feel guilty about the pleasure he was getting from Kaworu's struggle.

Kaworu shook his head, "I'm fine Shinji-kun. I've waited this long, I might as well stick it out. I can take it."

Shinji smiled at Kaworu's determination, "As long as you're okay."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Shinji-kun."

Shinji blushed and looked away, "What are friends for?"

They made their way to the main hallway and leaned against the wall. There was no sign of Misato yet. In fact, the hall was completely deserted. Shinji shifted his eyes to Kaworu who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. _I shouldn't watch him,_ he thought. _It's rude. I'm intruding on something embarrassing._ But he couldn't make himself look away as the disheveled boy next to him unconsciously squeezed his cock through his pants. _He must really have to go._ Shinji gulped, transfixed on Kaworu's hand, the way his thumb rubbed against his crotch as a way to distract himself from the painful discomfort of his full bladder. The sight of Nagisa unabashedly groping himself in public was so incredibly erotic. The little sounds he made didn't help matters either. Soft, desperate moans that sounded far too sexual escaped his beautiful lips. Shinji felt his cock twitch and suddenly became very aware that he was sporting an erection. He tried to untuck his shirt and subtly adjust himself without Kaworu noticing the movement but of course, _of course_ , he noticed even as distracted as he was.

Kaworu's eyes flicked between Shinji's hidden-but-not-really-who-is-he-fooling erection and his face, which was tomato red. He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head slightly.

"Shinji-kun?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you aroused by this?"

Shinji gulped, "I don't know what you mean. Haven't you ever - haven't you ever gotten a boner for no reason before Kaworu? I-it just popped up all of a sudden. It's not because of anything weird." He pulled his shirt down more firmly, heart pounding like he had just run a marathon. He would rather die than let Kaworu know he was some sort of sexual deviant that got off on watching someone about to wet themselves. There was no way Nagisa would be okay with it. Who would be okay with that!? Kaworu opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door suddenly being thrown open. The two boys jumped and stiffened as Misato emerged.

"Alright boys! The results are in and you two did great! The best synch rates I've seen in weeks."

"Really, Misato-san?"

"Yep! Thanks for staying, guys. I really appreciate it."

"Mistato-san, would you mind if Shinji spent the night?"

Shinji jumped at the suddenly proposal. Why was Kaworu asking this now of all times?

Misato smiled, "Look at you two getting along! Of course Shinji can come over. Just don't stay up too late!" She winked at Shinji who became flustered and looked away.

"We will go to bed at a reasonable hour," Kaworu nodded before dragging Shinji by the wrist.

Shinji stumbled trying to keep up with Kaworu's brisk pace on their walk to his apartment.

"Kaworu-kun! What was that all about? You know I don't mind coming over but it seemed really sudden for you to just-" He paused as the other boy came to a sudden stop, doubling over with his hands shoved firmly between his legs, knees pressed together.

"A-ah…" He panted out before inhaling sharply. His expression was obscured by silver hair falling over his face.

Shinji stood awkwardly, clenching and unclenching his hands while Kaworu struggled to keep himself together. His dick strained painfully against his pants. _God, why do I have to be such a pervert about this? Kaworu-kun is struggling…_ He gulped. _He's desperate and struggling. He looks so beautiful like that. He looks like he can barely keep it in. So desperate for release…_

"Shinji-kun?"

He jumped at the sound of his name, "Y-yes?"

Kaworu peered up curiously through his messy bangs and shakily stood upright, hands still clasped tightly against the area threatening to explode.

"Why is Shinji-kun aroused because I have to use the bathroom?"

Shinji's face turned neon red, "I-I'm not!"

"I don't like that you lie to me Shinji-kun," he stared at Shinji's face, red eyes seemingly piercing right through him, "I hate it. I want you to trust me. I love you Shinji Ikari-kun."

"Stop saying embarrassing things!" He covered his face with his hands.

"Why is it embarrassing? I'm telling you how I feel. I want Shinji-kun to tell me what he feels too."

"It's because I'm a pervert." He mumbled into his hands.

Kaworu cocked his head, "Shinji-kun is a pervert?"

"I guess so!" Shinji yelled in a fit of embarrassment, "I like disgusting things because I'm gross and terrible and weird! I'm the worst!"

"It is disgusting?"

"Of course it is! It's messy and dirty and…and voyeuristic! I should feel bad that Kaworu-kun is struggling but I like it! I want to watch you until you can't take it anymore and you're completely soaked! I'm disgusting!"

"Hmm." Kaworu stood, shifting his weight between feet, a serious look on his face nonetheless, "If Shinji-kun likes it I don't think it's disgusting."

"B-but.."

"Should I do it here? Do you want to see me wet myself right now?"

"No!" Shinji yelled, flailing his arms, "We're in public! Someone could see and it'll be humiliating for you!" Which, Shinji hated to admit, sounded pretty hot. But he couldn't ask Kaworu to do something like that for his sake. He could feel the guilt seeping into his stomach at the thought.

"So, it should be private, then? Just for you?" Kaworu smiled softly at the thought. A private moment with Shinji-kun. A chance to make him happy.

Shinji looked around, suddenly hyper aware that they were in the street and someone somewhere might hear them, "Yes, ok. Just for me. At your place." _No way. There's no way we're doing this. He's going to let me watch…_

"Okay!" Kaworu smiled warmly, taking Shinji by the wrist and taking brisk steps forward.

Kaworu practically collapsed the moment he closed the door behind them. The tall boy sunk to his knees, rocking slightly, hands grasping and rubbing his crotch. Shinji gulped. The sight of Kaworu desperate on his knees was mouth watering.

"W-what do you want me to do, Shinji-kun? How do I make you hah…happy?" Kaworu panted, voice hitching beautifully.

"You uh. You can just do what feels natural. Do what you can to keep from bursting." Shinji replied shyly.

"Until Shinji says so?" Kaworu looked up with dark eyes, "I need to hold it until Shinji says?"

Shinji nodded, hand rubbing against his straining bulge. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to touch himself. Was it really okay to do this in front of Kaworu? Shinji watched intently as Kaworu's gaze followed his hand. He looked transfixed. Shaking slightly with nervousness he undid his zipper and released his throbbing member. He slowly ran his hand up and down, moaning at the much needed contact. Kaworu licked his lips, an unconscious movement that almost caused Shinji to come on the spot. _God, he's so beautiful._ Shinji tore his eyes away long enough to look around the room. _Ah._ He walked purposefully to Kaworu's bed pressed against the wall and sat on the edge.

"I'll watch you from here."

Kaworu nodded, barely suppressing a desperate whimper at the sight of Shinji, _his Shinji_ , legs spread slightly on his bed, leaning back on his arms, erection hard and throbbing, contrasting erotically with the rest of his clothed body as he gazed at him with those deep blue eyes. Excitement pooled in his stomach, melting with his intense pangs of desperation until he could hardly tell if his need to come was stronger than his need to pee or how to tell the two apart. All he knew was he had never felt a longing and excitement so intense in his nether region before. It was overwhelming.

Shinji watched as Kaworu stood on shaking legs. The poor boy looked like he didn't know what to do with himself as he ran his hands frantically up and down his thighs, against his growing bulge, his stomach, anywhere he could reach. In a decided move he shoved a hand down his pants, grasping and jerking in sloppy movements in the restricted space. His urgent whimpers strung together seamlessly with wanton moans. Shinji swears he's never seen anyone so _needy_ before.

"Does it feel good?" He asked breathlessly, "Does it feel good to touch yourself when your bladder is so full you could burst at any second?"

Kaworu's pace quickened, "It's so much Shinji-kun. I have to…I have to so bad…"

Shinji swallowed thickly. He ran his hand slowly along his aching cock, dizzy with arousal. He needed to see more. "Kaworu-kun. You're doing such a good job. You can take your pants off if you want to. It's easier for you that way, right? Just your pants."

Kaworu nodded, urgently undoing the zipper and clasp of his pants with clumsy, shaking hands. His trousers pooled around his ankles exposing to the other boy a clear view of his member straining against his boxers. He suddenly gasped, hands bunched into the fabric against his thighs as a small patch of wetness appeared against his straining tip. He whimpered and immediately shoved his hands into his underwear, frantically jerking off once more in a desperate attempt to convince his dick that he absolutely could not relieve his bladder yet. Shinji-kun hadn't allowed it. _Have to hold it. Have to hold it._

 _Aah. It's leaking out. Kaworu's bladder is so full he can't stop it from leaking out his hard dick. Fuck._ Shinji's hips bucked against air as he bunched his hands into the fabric of the bed, not trusting himself to touch himself without coming. And he definitely wanted to hold out a little longer. Perfect Kaworu, needy Kaworu's eyes raked over him, lips parted, gasping. Shinji met his gaze and smiled, the trigger that threw Kaworu overboard as he abruptly hooked his thumb into the elastic band of his boxers, pulling them down enough to expose his swollen cock. Thick streams of cum spurted forth, leaving shameful trails of wetness on the carpet floor. His hips bucked wildly into his hand as he reached completion. His moans an exquisite symphony to Shinji's ears. _Fuck that's hot. So fucking hot. How can anyone be so. Oh, fuck._ Shinji's member twitched, twitched, begging to be touched. Dripping precum. _He's so beautiful._

The relief of orgasm was short lived and quite possibly a mistake. As soon as he finished the urge to empty his bladder hit hard and relentless without distraction. He squeezed his cock roughly at the base. "S-Shinji I. I can't. Please. I can't hold it."

Shinji bit his lip. What should he do? Neither of them could hold out for much longer. Should he let Kaworu…but even in his state of arousal induced haze he couldn't help but feel bad about the mess they were about to make. Poor Kaworu would have to spend hours cleaning his carpet. Maybe the bathroom would be better…yes. And maybe they could, oh yes. A particularly naughty thought formed in Shinji's mind. One he couldn't resist.

Kaworu watched curiously when Shinji stood, tucking his protesting erection back into his pants. "We should do it in the bathroom." He said decisively, already making his way across the room. Kaworu nodded faintly, pausing between slow wobbling steps to bend at the knees and fight back the fast approaching inevitable. When he made it he was surprised to find Shinji sitting casually on the toilet seat.

"You should sit."

"Sit where?"

"On my lap." The determined look in his eyes contrasted slightly with the faint blush dusting his cheeks.

Kaworu couldn't argue with such a beautiful face. He drew near enough for Shinji to pull him close by the waist and tuck his member back into his boxers, placing a bold kiss against the cloth. He was pulled down onto Shinji's lap where he couldn't help but squeeze his thighs together the best the space would allow and clamp his hands against his crotch. Shinji leaned close to place another kiss against his neck.

"Spread your legs, Kaworu-kun. And put your hands on my shoulders. I want you to keep them there."

Kaworu balked at the suggestion, "But Shinji-I can't. I'll…I'll get you dirty."

Shinji hummed against Kaworu neck, nipping him lightly which in turn caused the taller boy to gasp. "Well. If you don't want to wet yourself in my lap then you'll just have to hold it. Isn't that right?"

Kaworu whimpered softly but spread his legs slightly and placed his hands firmly on Shinji's shoulders. He could barely contain himself like this. His legs shook from the effort. His hips thrust erratically in circles, rubbing deliciously against Shinji's clothed arousal. He moaned into Kaworu's neck, ran his hands up and down his thighs only occasionally stopping to rub teasingly between his legs.

"Hah-aaaanh...Shinji! Shinji I can't! I can't hold it I can't I cantIcantImsorryImsorryIcant-" He babbled incoherently as he felt himself letting go. Shinji rested his head against Kaworu's shoulder and looked down between them. A wet patch was very quickly spreading across Kaworu's underwear.

"Oh, Kaworu. Yes, that's it.Wet yourself right here on my lap. God, that's hot." He spread the boy's thighs slightly, watching and relishing as the warm wetness began to soak through his own pants. He bucked his hips, grinding his erection against Kaworu. "Aah, Kaworu. It's so wet and warm on my cock. Oooh, It's so good. You held so much, I'm soaked Kaworu-kun. You're so naughty peeing on me like this. Aah!" Shinji buried his face into Kaworu's collarbone as he came hard and fast. Kaworu rubbed his back gently, bonelessly slumped against him, having given up completely on holding back. He could only lean against Shinji as he emptied his bladder.

By the time he finishes he really had made quite a mess. His boxers were completely soaked through, as were Shinji's pants. And his legs. And the floor. Kaworu's face turned a deep red. Shinji couldn't help but smile devilishly. Kaworu was always so calm and cool. Who knew someone like him could blush?

"Ah, Shinji. I apologize. I've made a mess on you."

Shinji laughed and drew the other boy into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Kaworu. You're amazing."

"Have I made you happy?"

"Yes. I'm very happy."

Kaworu melted into the embrace and smiled contently.

"I love you Shinji." He leaned in close against Shinji's ear, "Even if you are a pervert."

Somehow, Shinji decided, coming from Kaworu's mouth it sounded like the sweetest compliment.


End file.
